Marge Bronigan
Marge Bronigan, often known as Mean Marge, is the scary, mean janitor of the 99th Precinct. She heads the Facilities Dept. that oversees all janitorial and cleaning work. Throughout the Series Season Three In Adrian Pimento, Charles is trying to cook a goat stew in the break room but it explodes; everywhere all over the room and especially all over Terry and Amy. The two are upset and reprimand Charles. They also tell him that he has to be the one go to Marge about cleaning up the whole mess. Charles gets scared just at the thought. When he goes down to see Marge and her employees, she questions why the janitors are supposed to come running to clean up his mess every time he snaps his "fat little fingers." Charles says it is their job; to which Marge asks why the cops think they are too good to clean up after yourselves. In turn, Charles said he can do it himself. Instead of being appeased, Marge said that that is union work for them and accuses him of trying to steal their jobs. She ends up ordering her janitors to throw Charles out of their workplace area. In retaliation, Marge suspends the Precinct's trash service. This means the break room is still covered in goat-stew explosion, the janitors are not cleaning up anything nor collecting any trash, and that garage bags are piling up throughout the 4th floor in the following days. Terry and Amy asks Charles about if he had grovel enough to Marge. In a plan to go over Marge's head and authority, Charles asks Capt. Holt to steps in about having something done. Holt said he does not have time to mediate, that he has a sacred oath to protect the community, and that be has a job that he takes seriously. Amy figures out that Holt is afraid of Marge, too. Holt confirms that he is terrified of her. Charles comes up with a new plan to outsmart Marge, where he will let a perp accidentally get out of the holding cell so he could take the perp down in the break room. Therefore, the break room can be considered a crime scene and then crime scene cleaners can be called in; instead of waiting on the janitors to clean up the mess. Marge appears before the plan could even be put into play, though. She has trashy secrets on each Charles, Terry, and Amy and threatens showing those to the rest of the Precinct, their family, and/or the world. Charles asks Marge why she hates them so much. She tells him that she knows about the nickname they call her, and asks them if they even know her last name. The three are all silent. Later Charles, Terry, and Amy goes down together to the janitors' workplace area to try to offer a peace offering. Charles tells her that the 4th floor's break room will officially be renamed "The Marge Bronigan Break Room." Marge is appeased by this, and wants to know what's the catch. Terry requests that the cops can be allow to clean up the break room before the renaming ceremony starts. 2 hours later, Marge lays out a compromise where the janitors will take out the trash, do normal cleaning, but no big messes. In agreement and wanting to start the ceremony, Charles pops open a bottle of champagne; that breaks the window to the break room, creates one mess, triggers the table for the rest of the other bottles of champagne to come crashing down, and creates another mess. Marge glares angrily at Charles. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NYPD Category:Minor characters Category:Season Three Characters